


Too Much Green To Feel Blue

by WhenIShipIShipHard



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soul Punk! Patrick, Soulmate AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIShipIShipHard/pseuds/WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a groan, he leaned back in his seat and glared helplessly at the sky. it was a pale sea green, just like always. In fact, everything he looked at was some shade of sea green. Darker things leaned more towards blue, and lighter ones leaned towards a pale, almost clear, mint green. </p><p>Pete was used to it. It had been that way all his life, and it would stay that way until he met his soulmate. Until looked at his soulmate in the eye. His soulmate would have sea green eyes. That was the only thing he was certain of. </p><p>[•] </p><p>soulmate au where you see the world in only the color of your soulmates eyes until you meet them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Green To Feel Blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was written for the fall out boy creations challenge tumblr (fobcc) for August 2016. the theme is members + colors and my prompt is Pete Wentz + sea green. for some reason I fount it easier to write about it than make an edit. so yeah here it is, it's pretty short.

Too Much Green To Feel Blue

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

Pete groaned and slapped his phone until the blaring alarm turned off. He rolled over in his bed, pulling his blankets over his head to block out the sunlight seeping through his curtains. The last thing he wanted was to get out of bed and go to work. Not that he didn't like his job, he actually loved working at the label. He just didn't want to move. Now or ever. His bed was warm, and outside was a cold, cold November morning. God, Pete hated mornings.

When he managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower, he found himself dozing off under the hot spray of water. With a start, he jerked his head up and rubbed his eyes. Falling asleep in the shower would probably lead to some serious injuries, and he did not have the time or energy to deal with any injuries.

It took Pete a full fifteen more minutes to get ready. With a sigh, he gazed unhappily at the clock, as if staring would be able to turn back time.

Only when he accepted that he was stuck choosing between grabbing coffee or being on time to work did Pete jump into action, grabbing his keys and locking the front door of his apartment. He jogged downstairs to the parking garage and flew into his car, starting the engine and backing out of the parking space.

Pete decided that he couldn't afford to be late again. He'd have to survive the morning without coffee.

On his way to work, he hit traffic on the freeway. Excellent. Just what he needed.

With a groan, he leaned back in his seat and glared helplessly at the sky. it was a pale sea green, just like always. In fact, everything he looked at was some shade of sea green. Darker things leaned more towards blue, and lighter ones leaned towards a pale, almost clear, mint green.

Pete was used to it. It had been that way all his life, and it would stay that way until he met his soulmate. Until looked at his soulmate in the eye. His soulmate would have sea green eyes. That was the only thing he was certain of. And his soulmate was probably currently living in a world of - well, Pete wasn't sure. His eyes seemed to be on the darker side of the spectrum of green but he wouldn't know the actual color until after his soulmate did, which was kind of romantic in a way.

"Fuck," Pete muttered, staring at the clogged highway. At this rate he'd be late for work anyways, coffee or no coffee.

Finally, finally the traffic cleared, and Pete pushed at the speed limits a little, making it to work a full minute before he was supposed to be there. He rushed into the building and down a hall to the elevators. On his way, he bumped into a guy wearing a dark suit. He quickly took note of pale skin, bright blond hair, and a flash of shiny teeth. He barely looked up as he yelled out a quick apology before jabbing the elevator button and walking into the metal box.

[•]

Pete had to try very hard to not fall asleep on his desk. He made a mental note to grab his much needed coffee as soon as he got off work.

He found himself dozing off once again, but was woken when someone shouted his name. It was his best friend, Joe.

"Pete!" he yelled. "Wanna grab lunch with me?"

Joe worked on the floor above Pete. They didn't live near enough to carpool and always left work at different times, so they only saw each other at lunch time during the day.

"Is it only 1:00?" Pete moaned. "I feel like I've been here for days."

Joe snickered. "Cmon dude."

"Can we get coffee too?" Pete asked, almost begging.

"Yeah sure. The place down the street has decent sandwiches and coffee. Let's go there."

Pete nodded gratefully.

They took Joe's car because Pete was in no fit state to drive. He probably would've fallen asleep on the wheel.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Joe snorted.

"No. Not really. I don't remember." Pete sighed. Even after all these years his insomnia was there to kick him in the ass.

"Sucks, man. We're here," Joe said, turning into a small parking lot in front of an equally small cafe. It was just called "Coffee!".

"I like it already," Pete said happily. Joe snorted.

They walked inside, and was immediately faced with a crowded room with a long line of people waiting for the register. Pete groaned.

"Wanna order me something sugary and full of caffeine while I catch us a table?" Pete suggested coyly. He really didn't want to stand in line.

Joe rolled his eyes but nodded. "Catch a nap while you're at it."

With a smile, Pete skipped away. He quickly lost his grin when he realized that the cafe was literally packed. Like In-n-out level packed. There were no tables, and no one seemed keen on leaving.

Disgruntled, he joined Joe in line again. "Never mind," he muttered. Joe laughed.

They waited for about fifteen minutes, laughing and joking around like always. Joe told Pete that he was thinking of trying to start a band again.

"You'd join, right?" he asked, almost hesitating.

Pete felt like he could fly. "Hell fucking yeah!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. It had been years since him and Joe had been in a band together, and it was about time they tried again.

Joe grinned. He opened his mouth to reply but Pete saw a family stand up from the corner of his eye. "To be continued," he shot out before racing to the table.

[•]

"Two lattes, and two veggie sandwiches?"

"Yeah, thanks," Joe said. Pete looked up expectantly and grinned at the food.

"Thank you," he said to the guy, looking up at him and - holy fuck.

Color. Everywhere. The red and green of the booths, the gray tables, the white walls, the guy's white-blond hair, his pale skin, and his fucking _sea green eyes_. It all came rushing to him in one huge rush, making him dizzy.

"Oh my god," the guy said.

" _Fuck_ ," Pete yelled, earning a glare from a mom with a young kid from the next table. He didn't care. Nothing else mattered except - 

"What?" Joe asked.

"Can I..." the guy asked vaguely, pointing to the booth Pete was sitting on.

Pete nodded and scooted over, unable to take his eyes off the guy - his soulmate. The guy was fucking gorgeous. He almost glowed, like an angel. He had beautifully smooth pale skin and sparking eyes. He wore a white shirt and dark blue suit pants under his green apron. He was also somehow familiar. Pete was breathless.

" _Pete_..." Joe said loudly.

"Oh," Pete said, still kind of dazed. "Um, Joe, this is..." He looked at the guy quizzically.

"Patrick," he supplied. "Patrick Stump."

"Patrick," Pete repeated, tasting the name in his mouth. He liked it. "My soulmate."

" _Oh_ ," Joe said, eyes wide.

He turned back to Patrick. "I'm Pete by the way. Pete Wentz."

And then Pete grinned. Wide. He felt light and fluttery and happy as fuck. Patrick blushed slightly. Pete watched in awe as the porcelain cheeks turned pink. He carefully reached up and touched Patrick's cheek gently, causing Patrick to blush even more. He could get used to that.

"Hold up.." Joe said, looking like an excited puppy. "Patrick Stump? As in the Patrick Stump who was just signed to the label down the street?"

Patrick lit up. "Yes! For my album. You work there?"

"Both of us, yup," Joe said with a grin.

"I knew you were familiar!" Pete exclaimed. I saw you this morning but I didn't really look up, I was almost late." He laughed.

Patrick smiled. "This is amazing," he mused.

Pete watched his mouth. He had a really fucking pretty mouth.

And then Pete realized how lucky he had been. Most people didn't get the opportunity to run into their soulmate a second time if they didn't get the chance connect at the first meeting. The fact that he saw Patrick twice in one day made him the luckiest person on earth.

"Can I kiss you," he asked suddenly, and then mentally slapped himself for being stupid.

Patrick's cheeks turned very red. Joe let out a sharp laugh, but Pete didn't look away from his soulmate.

"Yeah," Patrick said softly. "But then I have to get back to -"

Pete cut him of by pressing his lips to Patrick's. They were even softer than they looked, if that was possible.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but it was better than Pete had ever imagined. He smiled and pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Patrick's. He touched his cheek again with one hand.

"Don't want you getting in trouble," me murmured.

Patrick sighed. "I know. Here." he pulled out a pen and scribbled a number on Pete's arm. "Call me later."

Pete grinned.

Patrick hesitated. Then he kissed his lips one more time before getting up with a smile and turning around. Pete sighed happily, watching him retreat. He immediately missed the sea green of Patrick's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and tell me what you think :)


End file.
